pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Buffs
Buffs and debuffs are a general name for effects that last over time, affecting the Hero or other entities for multiple turns. Effects or durations of most buffs don't stack when re-applied, preferring to reset them to starting values most of the time. Most of the fractions in the dynamic stats formula round down to the nearest integer. Buffs Effects that are beneficial to their target. Most of the time they directly or indirectly help the Hero or their allies, but non-harmful or neutral effects are also included in this list. Adrenaline Adrenaline allows its target to run at 2x speed, and attack at 1.5x speed. Turns remaining: 10|heading = Adrenaline|width = 100%|image = Amok.png}} A unique buff, in that it cannot be applied to the Hero, as the only way of obtaining it is throwing adrenaline darts at the target. The intended use for them is to increase the battle power of any allies you might have; the Sad Ghost, golden bee, corrupted enemies, prismatic image, mirror image etc. A single dart will grant 10 turns of the effect. Adrenaline Surge Strength boost: +2 Turns until boost weakens: 800|heading = Adrenaline Surge|width = 100%|image = Fury.png}} The main source of this buff is the exotic version of potion of strength - potion of adrenaline surge. The potion will grant extra 2 points of strength for 800 turns; when that wears off, another 800 turns will be granted, but the strength boost will weaken to just 1 extra point of strength. After that buff ends, nothing more is granted to the player and the strength is lost permanently; this makes the potion one of the more situational items with high risk and reward. If used correctly, it may let you equip stronger items until you secure their high strength requirement with more potions. Additionally, Warden will receive 200 turns of 1 extra point of strength when stepping on a rotberry plant, in addition to getting the seed back. Angered Rage will fade over time. The lower the berserker's health, the longer it will last. If the berserker is brought to 0 hp while at full rage, and is wearing his seal, he will go berserk and for a short time. Current Rage: damage|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Angered.png|heading = Angered}} Arcane Armor Your magical armor is currently boosted by: 0-X. Turns until arcane armor weakens: |heading = Arcane Armor|width = 100%|image = Arcane armor.png}} Artifact Recharge Each artifact is affected a little differently, but they will all be less limited by their charge meter.|heading = Artifact Recharging|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Artifact_recharging.png}} Aquatic Healing While standing in water, you will recover a small amount of health per turn. The effect is paused when you are at full health or are out of water. Healing left:|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Healing.png|heading = Aquatic Healing}}Effect gained by drinking a potion of aquatic rejuvenation. Total amount of healing obtained is equal to roughly Hero's . Barkskin The hardened skin increases your effective armor, allowing you to better defend against physical attack. Your armor is currently increased by: Turns until barkskin weakens:|heading = Barkskin|width = 100%|image = Barkskin.png}} Barrier The barrier will take damage for whatever it is protecting so long as there is shielding left. The shielding will also decay at a rate of 1 per turn. Shielding remaining: |heading = Barrier|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Blocking.png}} Barrier protects the user from (physical?) damage. Sources include: * Zapping a wand of transfusion * Drinking a potion of shielding Berserking This bonus shielding is stronger the better the berserker's armor, and will deplete over time. When this shielding is reduced to 0, the berserker will give in and die. Any form of healing will return the berserker to stability, but he will be exhausted. While exhausted, the berserker will need to gain experience before being able to build rage again.|width = 100%|heading = Berserk|image = Fury.png}} Bless Blessing significantly increases accuracy and evasion, making the blessed much more effective in combat. Turns of bless remaining:|width = 100%|heading = Bless|image = Shattered-Blessing.png}} Combo Building combo unlocks special finisher abilities: powerful attacks that cannot miss! A different finisher is available at 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10 combo count, and using a finisher will reset your combo.|width = 100%|image = Combo.png|heading = Combo}} For the individual effects and informations, please refer to Gladiator. Drowsy The hero can resist drowsiness by taking damage or by being at full health. After a few turns, the target will fall into a deep magical sleep.|width = 100%|heading = Drowsy|image = Shattered-Drowsy.png}} After 3 to 6 turns, all non-immune targets in Hero's sight (including the Hero themselves) will fall into magical sleep. Entities under this effect will not wake up automatically when something enters their line of sight. If the Hero is not affected by any source of damage, they will fall asleep, and if they will not be interrupted further, they will regenerate to full HP and wake up automatically. While this effect usually is a buff to the player, it is worth noting that it can also be harmful at the wrong time, as falling asleep leaves the Hero vulnerable to attacks. Fire Imbue All physical attacks will have a chance to light enemies ablaze. Additionally, you are completely immune to the effects of fire. Turns of fire imbue remaining: 50|width = 100%|heading = Imbued With Fire|image = Burning.png}} Foresight This paragraph is about the effect of scroll of foresight. For the effect of Talisman of Foresight, see Artifacts. While under the effect of foresight your search radius is increased, and anything that enters your search radius is immediately discovered. Turns of foresight remaining: 600|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Foresight.png|heading = Foresight}} Frost Imbue All physical attacks will steadily stack chill on enemies. Additionally, you are completely immune to the cold. Turns of frost imbue remaining: 50|heading = Imbued With Frost|width = 100%|image = Frozen.png}} Haste While under the effects of haste you will run at 3x speed, but will perform all other actions at normal speed. Turns of haste remaining:|width = 100%|heading = Haste|image = Shattered-Haste.png}} Haste triples your current movement speed, stacking with other sources of this effect, including but not limited to glyphs of swiftness or flow, ring of haste, potion of stamina, Freerunner's momentum etc. A potion of haste grants 20 turns of this effect. Healing Every turn health will steadily regenerate until the healing effect expires. The amount of healing may fade over time. Next heal: Healing remaining:|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Healing.png|heading = Healing}} Herbal Armor This herbal armor will block X damage from any physical hit you take, until it eventually runs out of durability and collapses. As the armor is immobile, if you attempt to move it will break apart and be lost. Armor remaining: |width = 100%|image = Herbal armor.png|heading = Herbal Armor}} Armor (X) = Herbal Healing You are currently slowly regenerating health from the sungrass plant. Moving off the plant will break the healing effect. Healing remaining:|width = 100%|image = Herbal healing.png|heading = Herbal Healing}} Hunger The hunger buff is completely neutral to the player, and serves more as an indicator of when has the Hero last eaten, or how filling the eaten piece of food was. Health regeneration will continue as normally until the Hero starts starving. Invisibility Invisibility hides you from enemies for the duration of the effect, and turns your next attack into a surprise attack, as long as it is dealt before the duration ends. Effect is immediately dispelled upon attacking or using scrolls and wands (including non-offensive ones, or ones used with no enemies in sight). Sources include: * Eating a frozen carpaccio (20% chance) * Using a Cloak of Shadows * Drinking a potion of invisibility. A potion of invisibility grants 20 turns of this effect. Illumination Light helps keep darkness at bay, allowing you to see a reasonable distance despite the environment. Turns of illumination remaining: 300|width = 100%|heading = Illuminated|image = Illuminated.png}} This buff originating from lit torches temporarily returns the size of your field of view back to normal, after having it reduced by floors of darkness or Demon Halls. Sources include: * Lighting a torch will give 300 turns of illumination. * A wand of prismatic light grants turns. ** In Into Darkness challenge, the duration is instead Levitation While levitating you ignore all ground-based effects. Traps won't trigger, water won't put out fire, plants won't be trampled, roots will miss you, and you will hover right over pits. Be careful, as all these things can come into effect the second the levitation ends! Turns of levitation remaining: |width = 100%|image = Levitating.png|heading = Levitation}} A potion of levitation grants 20 turns of this effect. Locked Floor This buff is only activated when a boss fight was engaged. Magical Sight All terrain or effects which reduce or block vision are broken while magical sight is active. Turns of magical sight remaining: 50|width = 100%|image = Mind_vision.png|heading = Magical Sight}} A potion of magical sight grants 50 turns of this effect. Magical Sleep Magical sleep is similar to regular sleep, except that only damage will cause the target to wake up. For the hero, magical sleep has some restorative properties, allowing them to rapidly heal while resting.|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Magical_sleep.png|heading = Magical Sleep}} Sources include: * Scroll of lullaby * Stone of deepened sleep Magic Immunity While magic immune all harmful and helpful magical effects will not apply to you, including curses, enchants, wands, scrolls, etc. Turns of magic immunity remaining: 20|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Magic_immunity.png|heading = Magic Immunity}} Magic immunity is exclusive to scroll of anti-magic, the exotic version of scroll of remove curse. The scroll grants the user 20 turns of the effect. In this time: * No magic damage will be applied, and effects of magical origin (weakness, charm) will temporarily stop affecting the Hero; * Enchantments, glyphs and curses will cease to work (allowing Hero to unequip cursed items in this time); * Scrolls and wands (including the Mage's Staff) will become temporarily unusable. The high amount of magic-related hazards makes this a particularly useful buff (and, by extent, scroll) to have in later stages, as it has a lot of uses as a "safety switch", making tough situations easier to manage. Max Health Boost Your maximum health is boosted for an extended period of time. As you gain levels, the boost will steadily fade. Current boost amount: Levels remaining: 5|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Healing.png|heading = Max Health Boost}} This buff is provided exclusively by the elixir of might, and the amount of health boost depends on your maximum health (and thus indirectly by Hero's experience level). Due to the way experience system works, it may be a good idea to brew an elixir of might late in the game, because while the level cap is equal to 30 levels, in practice the highest level Hero can achieve by killing enemies alone is 26. Thus, drinking said elixir at this point will make the buff last effectively forever, though it will still weaken if potions of experience are drunk or starfruits are eaten. Mind Vision All characters on this floor are visible to you as long as you have mind vision. Seeing a creature through mind vision counts as it being seen or nearby for the purposes of many magical effects. Turns of mind vision remaining:|image = Mind_vision.png|heading = Mind Vision|width = 100%}} Reveals the current location of all alive entities on the current floor and their neighbouring area. A potion of mind vision will grant 20 turns of this effect. Momentum The speed bonus is based purely on momentum, however the bonus to dodge is also affected by armor. The freerunner will gain additional dodge from momentum for each excess point of strength he has over the requirements of his armor. Current momentum power:|width = 100%|image = Momentum-buff.png|heading = Momentum}} Preparation Prismatic Guard While inactive, the prismatic image will steadily recover from any damage it has taken. Current HP: X/X|width = 100%|heading = Prismatic Guard|image = Shattered-Prismatic_guard.png}} An unique buff provided by the scroll of prismatic image, the exotic version of scroll of mirror image. It will cause a Prismatic Guard to spawn when an enemy is within view. When the threat is gone, the ally will be reduced back to its buff form. As the description mentions, the Guard will regenerate HP when no enemy is nearby, at the speed of 1 HP per 10 turns, regardless of whether the Hero is starving or not. The Guard will also persist without taking any actions (such as moving or attacking) for several turns once it runs out of HP, allowing the Hero to heal it back up. Purification Barrier You are immune to all area-bound effects while this barrier lasts. Turns of immunity remaining: 20|image = ImmuneToGases.png|width = 100%|heading = Purification Barrier}} This buff will render you temporarily immune to most gases and other tile effects, such as fire, frigid air, fields of electricity, all gases, webs and wand of regrowth zaps etc. If one of those effects started affecting you however, the potion will not remove the harmful effect immediately. A potion of purity will grant 20 turns of this effect. Recharging Each turn this buff will increase current charge by one quarter, in addition to regular recharge. Turns of recharging remaining: |width = 100%|image = Shattered-Recharging.png|heading = Recharging}} Shadowmelded While you are invisible enemies are unable to attack or follow you. Most physical attacks and magical effects (such as scrolls and wands) will immediately cancel invisibility. Additionally, while shadowmelded, your rate of hunger is slowed. You will remain shadowmelded until you leave the shadows or an enemy comes into contact with you.|heading = Shadowmelded|width = 100%|image = Shadowmelded.png}} This effect is functionally similar to invisibility, but is restricted to Garden rooms. It also decreases your field of view to only the nearest tile, but unlike blindness it does not prevent from reading scrolls or books. Finally, reduces the rate at which satiation is reduced, allowing to heal more HP via natural regeneration with the same amount of food. Sniper's Mark An unaugmented bow will fire a , which deals reduced damage but does not take any time to fire. A bow augmented for speed will fire a of three arrows. Each arrow will deal reduced damage, but can still activate enchantment. This volley takes 1 turn to shoot. A bow augmented for damage will fire a . This shot is guaranteed to hit, deals bonus damage based on distance from the target, and takes 2 turns to fire.|width = 100%|image = Zeroed in.png|heading = Sniper's Mark}} Soul Mark Turns of soul mark remaining:|width = 100%|image = Corrupt-buff.png|heading = Soul Marked}} Stamina While under the effects of stamina you will run at +50% speed, but will perform all other actions at normal speed. Turns of stamina remaining: 100|width = 100%|heading = Stamina|image = Shattered-Haste.png}} Effect provided by drinking a potion of stamina, the exotic variant of a potion of haste. It grants a less potent speed boost, but for a 5 times longer duration, resulting in 100 turns of the effect. Time Bubble Toxic Imbue As you move around toxic gas will constantly billow forth from you, damaging your enemies. You are immune to toxic gas and poison for the duration of the effect. Turns of toxic imbue remaining: 50|width = 100%|heading = Imbued with Toxicity|image = ImmuneToGases.png}} Well Fed While well fed, your hunger will not increase, and you will heal an additional amount of health over time. Turns remaining: 450|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Well_fed.png|heading = Well Fed}} A special effect obtained by eating a Meat Pie. Fully restores hunger, prevents it from increasing for the next 450 turns and boosts natural regeneration rate, healing extra 25 HP in total over the duration of the buff. Debuffs Effects that are harmful to whoever happens to be their victim. They may directly injure the target or make it more vulnerable to others' attacks. Amok When a creature is amoked, they will attack whatever is near them, whether they be friend or foe. Turns of amok remaining:|heading = Amok|width = 100%|image = Amok.png}} Amok enemies will actually prioritize hitting their allies over their enemies and in addition will not attempt to avoid hazards. This means that they will walk into chasms if there is a chasm between it and its target. Bleeding Bleeding causes damage every turn. Each turn the damage decreases by a random amount, until the bleeding eventually stops. Current bleed damage:|width = 100%|heading = Bleeding|image = Bleeding.png}} Sources include: * Albino rat's bites * Falling down chasms * Sacrificial curse effect Blindness While blinded, a character can't see more than one tile infront of themselves, rendering ranged attacks useless and making it very easy to lose track of distant enemies. Additionally, a blinded hero is unable to read scrolls or books. Turns of blindness remaining: |width = 100%|heading = Blindness|image = Blinded.png}} Sources include: * Reading a scroll of retribution * Crazy bandit's attacks Burning Fire will deal damage every turn until it is put out by water or it expires. Fire can be extinquished by stepping into water, or from the splash of a shattering potion. Additionally, the fire may ignite flammable terrain or items that it comes into contact with. Turns of burning remaining: |width = 100%|heading = Burning|image = Burning.png}} Sources include: * Many items related to fire, such as: ** Seed of firebloom ** Wand of fireblast ** Potion of liquid flame ** Potion of dragon's breath ** Elixir of dragon's blood when dealing melee attacks ** Firebomb ** ... * Fire elemental's attacks * Burning fist's aura * Blazing enchantment * Burning and blazing traps * ... Caustic ooze Ooze will deal consistent damage over time, but can be immediately washed off in water. Turns of ooze remaining:|heading = Caustic Ooze|width = 100%|image = Caustic_ooze.png}} Caustic ooze will deal constant damage every turn until it is washed away, or until the target waits through a maximum of 20 turns. The debuff can be detached by standing in water for a full turn, or by throwing a potion (preferrably non-harmful one) on the target. Sources include: * Rotting fist melee attacks * Fetid rat's bites * Caustic brew * Rot darts * Battlemage's corrosion-imbued staff. Charmed Characters affected by charm are unable to directly attack the enemy they are charmed by. Attacking other targets is still possible however. The shock of pain will lessen the duration of charm. Turns of charm remaining:|width = 100%|heading = Charmed|image = Charmed.png}} While a charmed Hero may not attack the enemy it was charmed by with melee attacks, they can still deal damage and kill them by other means, such as using thrown weapons, wands or consumable items. The Succubi will attempt to charm the Hero, and then heal HP on each next landed hit while the Hero is under the influence of this effect. Sources include: * Succubi melee attacks * Friendly curse effect Chilled Chilled targets perform all actions more slowly, depending on how many turns are left in the effect. At its worst, this is equivalent to being slowed. Turns of chill remaining: Speed is reduced by: |width = 100%|image = Frozen.png|heading = Chilled}} Besides for slowing down targets, this debuff reduces the damage of wand of frost bolts. This debuff stacks with itself, rather than resetting its own value when reapplied. Corrosion Corrosion damage increases over time, as the target continues to melt away. Turns of corrosion remaining: Current corrosion damage:|width = 100%|heading = Corrosion|image = Shattered-Corrosion.png}} The main source of this debuff are different kinds of corrosive clouds, such as the ones spawned by a wand of corrosion or potion of corrosive gas. The damage applied by this buff increases in severity the longer the target is affected by it. Starting damage depends on the source of the gas (or debuff), but regardless of starting value it is increased by 1 every turn it is actively refreshed, and lasts for 1 extra turn after leaving the harmful cloud. Corruption Corrupted creatures will attack their allies, and ignore their former enemies. Corruption is damaging as well, and will slowly cause its target to succumb. Corruption is permanent, its effects only end in death.|width = 100%|image = Corrupt-buff.png|heading = Corruption}} Crippled Crippled halves movement speed, making moving a tile usually take two turns instead of one. Turns of cripple remaining:|width = 100%|image = Crippled.png|heading = Crippled}} As mentioned in the description, crippled debuff halves target's moving speed. Also works on enemies that don't actually walk to move (those with a flying property or ones with no legs). Sources include: * Falling down a chasm * Scorpio/acidic scorpio attacks * One of wand of corruption's effects Deferred Damage Damage is being dealt to you over time instead of immediately.|width = 100%|image = Damage_deferred.png|heading = Deferred Damage}} Doom Doomed characters will receive double damage from all sources. Doom is permanent, its effects only end in death.|width = 100%|image = Corrupt-buff.png|heading = Doomed}} A special-case buff, it can only be applied to bosses and minibosses in place of corruption. Frost Freezing acts similarly to paralysis, making it impossible for the target to act. Unlike paralysis, freezing is immediately cancelled if the target takes damage, as the ice will shatter. Turns of freeze remaining:|heading = Frozen|width = 100%|image = Frozen.png}} Paralysis Paralysis completely halts all actions, forcing the target to wait until the effect wears off. The pain from taking damage can cause characters to resist paralysis, breaking them out of the effect. Turns of paralysis remaining: |heading = Paralysis|width = 100%|image = Paralyzed.png}} Poison Poison deals damage each turn proportional to how long until it expires. Turns of poison remaining:|width = 100%|heading = Poisoned|image = Poisoned.png}} Recovering While recovering the berserker does not build any rage from taking damage. Levels until recovered: |width = 100%|image = Shattered-Recovering.png|heading = Recovering}} Rooted Roots lock a target in place, making it impossible for them to move, but other actions are not affected. Turns of root remaining:|width = 100%|image = Rooted.png|heading = Rooted}} Roots prevent the target from moving. For the Hero, attempting to move under duration of this effect will trigger a screenshake visual effect and cancel the action without a turn penalty. Sources include: * Wand of regrowth * Stepping in cave spinners' webs * Very rare cursed wand effect - forest fire. The effect can be broken by drinking a potion of levitation. Slowed A slowed character performs all actions in twice the amount of time they would normally take. Turns of slow remaining:|width = 100%|image = Slowed.png|heading = Slowed}} Starving Hunger slowly increases as you spend time in the dungeon, eventually you will begin to starve. While starving you will slowly lose health instead of regenerating it. Rationing is important! If you have health to spare starving isn't a bad idea if it means there will be more food later. Effective rationing can make food last a lot longer!|width = 100%|heading = Starving|image = Starving.png}} Starving will periodically deal 1 point of damage until enough satiation is restored to reach the "hungry" state again. The debuff will damage the Hero more often at higher experience levels (and thus at higher maximum HP) in order to remain a relatively relevant threat for the whole game. Terror Terrified characters are forced to run away from their opponent, trying to put as many doors and walls between them as possible. The shock of pain will lessen the duration of terror, however. Turns of terror remaining: |width = 100%|image = Terror.png|heading = Terror}} Vertigo While under the effects of vertigo, characters who attempt to move will go in a random direction, instead of the one they intended to go in. Turns of vertigo remaining:|width = 100%|image = Vertigo.png|heading = Vertigo}} Weakness Weakening magic reduces a character's physical strength. The hero will lose 2 points of effective strength, while enemies will deal reduced damage. Turns of weakness remaining: |width = 100%|image = Weakened.png|heading = Weakness}} As the descriptions mentions, temporarily lowers strength by 2 points, and makes enemies Sources include: * Dwarf warlock's shadow bolts * Exhausting curse effect * One of wand of corruption's effects Trivia * The capitalisation in the phrase "Darkest Dungeon" in illuminated buff description is a reference to the Darkest Dungeon, a gothic roguelike turn-based RPG. Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Alchemy